knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
McGee
Name- McGee Age- She looks 20, but she's much, much older. Species- Demon, General of the Lillith Army. Personality- She is very Blood-thirsty, though this is somewhat watered down with Alice's personality. She's very brash, and never hesitates to remind someone that she is a demon. She's very tempermental and has a very short fuse. Never be rude to her. Past- McGee was once born a normal girl named Vanessa McGee, but something went terribly wrong. Her mind decayed to the point where she was unresponsive to the world around her. Her parents then signed for her to be put into a mental hospital for treatment. However, her doctor soon became enamored with her and her "treatment" went to a whole different level. She soon became pregnant after she was raped, and gave birth to a child. However, she was still under the Asylum's care and the doctor told the others that the child was the product of the devil, and that it was a demon itself. The staff started to plot on how to kill the child when McGee was slowly coming out of her mental decay. McGee, once she knew she had a child, loved it like a mother should and her world then was only her and the baby, she knew nothing of what the doctors were planning. It was a full week after the child's birth that the doctors took it away from her, saying they needed to clense the world of demons. They unwittingly left a knife in McGee's reach and she took it, slaying every doctor and patient in the entire hospital, and she did not regret any of it. The police were soon called after that and they shot her to death, where she went down to Hades. She never found out what happened to her child. 'In Hell' McGee was tortured rather awfully in hell, creating a life-long hatred for the place that will never go away. After many years of punisment, Lillith, Hades's older sister, came to McGee and offered her a place in her army. McGee gladly took it and quickly rose through the ranks due to her everlasting rage and hatred, until she reached General. Then she joined the Posession Squad and it's there that she possessed Alice. Alice McGee posessed Alice about a year and a half after she joined Jesturma, and was completly and utterly shocked to find that Alice had more control of McGee instead of vice versa. Alice then delved deeper into McGee's mind and discovered the secret of the baby. After that, Alice made it her mission to humanize McGee. When Alice first made the Cookie Room, McGee wasn't exactly happy with this decision, and deemed the friends she made there enemies that must be eradicated to keep Alice alive. She then took over Alice and went after the other knights, but quickly realized that Alice rather preferred keeping her friends alive. After that, Alice started to slowly introduce McGee into the Cookie Room where McGee actually made a few friends. Then they discovered the Demon Seperation Spell, and they were able to be split, at least, for a little while at a time. Relationships *Her child- She has no idea who her child is or what even happened to it, but she desperatly misses the child greatly. She hates talking about it though, and the slight mention of it will send her into an emotional frenzy. *Pocahontas- Only met her once, but likes her because Poca let her smash John's crystal. *Peter- She doesn't talk much to Peter, considering he hates her, but she respects him slightly. *Jane- She's Alice's sister, so McGee feels an natural instinct to protect and help the girl *Cale- She is really thankful to Cale for adopting Alice and somewhat adopting herself as well. She was chosen to be one of his groomspeople for His and Katara's wedding, and has been excited about that ever since *Milo- McGee likes to mess with Milo every now and then, but will never hurt him, him being Alice's uncle and all. She's very protective of him though, and would jump at the chance of hurting someone that tried to hurt him. *Odette- She's really indifferent about Odette, but would never hurt her with her being Alice's adopted mom. *Rapunzel - McGee doesn't like Rapunzel much. The reason why is the fact that Rapunzel started to go emo after she attacked Mowgli when she could have been healing the boy. She has been keeping a watchful eye on the blonde after that incident, but is slowly warming up to her again with Alice's help. *Katara- Respects Katara's fighting ability and her determination to win, but doesn't much like how squirmish she is around her Dice Demons. *Dimitri- For some odd reason, McGee considers Dimitri to be a good friend. She's very protective of him though, and makes sure to either yell, scold, or kill those that try to hurt him. *Beast- The same stands for Beast as it does Dimitri, though she's a little tougher on Beast to make sure he doesn't hurt Dimitri. XD *Ariel - Is now getting along with Ariel, though the two had their fallouts in the past. McGee considers Ariel to be a very good friend. *Omar- She hasn't exactly talked to Omar much, but she keeps a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt Aurora. *Alice - McGee is severly protective of Alice, considering her a sister or child at times. It's because of Alice that she's been kinder lately and will do anything to make sure the girl wins. *Kida- Respects the girl's abilities though is very amused that she's Danny's friend. So far, Kida has been the only one that McGee has ever had a full girl talk with. XD *Mulan -McGee likes Mulan, though she knows that Mulan is still wary of her, she respects her fighting abilities and the fact she sticks by Shang's side, though she does want to warn her to watch herself around the ghost. *Chel- Is very wary of her too as she knows that she can send her back to hell at a moment's notice. She helped Chel through her demon possession and keeps an eye on Chel because of that, she doesn't want the girl to get possessed again. *Aurora - McGee is very thankful for the fact that Aurora doesn't hate her, and considers her an ally. Also, McGee rather likes the fact that Aurora is as bloodthirsty as her. *Helga- McGee has talked to Helga only once, and has a deep respect for the fighter, though she is very wary of the fighter as well, she knows that if Alice ever faces Helga, she'll have to take over for the entire fight. *Jim- She considers Jim to be a brother of sorts if not a fellow person to take care of Alice, she's been giving him tips on how to fight as well. *Danny- McGee HATES Danny, though her hatred is somewhat tempered by Alice's love for her cousin. The two don't really get along, even before the fight where Danny attacked her. *Mowgli- She's very protective of Mowgli, believe it or not, and everytime she sees the boy, she get's curious as to what her child grew up to be, and hopes it was at least slightly like Mowgli. *Oliver- She worries about Oliver and knows perfectly well where he's going once he dies, so she's on a mission to keep out of that horrid place. She also has fallen rather hard for him, and on occasions this shines through whenever she's around him. The two are dating now, and she's very happy because of it. *JB- McGee absolutly loves JB, and treats him like she would a child. She's very tough on the demon, but only to get him ready for the higher levels of the Underworld. *Lilith- McGee is terrified of Lilith, though she tries to not let it show. McGee has the ability to summon Lilith due to her postion as General, but knows that if she does it too often, Lilith will make McGee pay. *Hades- McGee has a natural instinct to hate Hades, her being part of Lilith's domain. *Other Demons- McGee hates demons (though she is one) and especially hates it when the get onto her "territory"